prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 15, 2015 iMPACT! results
The May 15, 2015 Edition of TNA iMPACT! is a professional wrestling television show of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It was taped on May 15, 2015 in The Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida Summary TNA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle greets the Impact Zone with Chris Melendez by his side. Angle says he laces his boots and goes to war every week. He says he's endured a war with Eric Young, who chose to align himself with The Beat Down Clan. Angle thanks Chris Melendez for having his back in that situation, adding that Melendez is a true hero, and a man every child should aspire to be. Angle tells Melendez it would be his honor to have him on his team for the Hardcore War. Melendez agrees and shakes Angle's hand. Angle references his additional support against The BDC; he brings out The Rising. Angle thanks The Rising, calling them a breath of fresh air. Drew Galloway says no thanks are needed because everybody willing to fight for professional wrestling is The Rising. Galloway adds that because Angle is champion, he's the best in the world, but he cautions that one day their paths will cross and he'll emerge victorious. Eric Young interrupts the moment, saying he's earned his World Championship opportunity. Young claims to have been screwed out of his title shot. He claims to still be the number one contender and says he's not going to quit until he's reigning as the TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Angle says Young can have his rematch, in an "I Quit" Match – but that it'll have to wait because for now, it'll be Team Angle (Angle, Melendez and The Rising) vs. Team Young (Young and The BDC). The teams collide ahead of the Hardcore War as Lashley makes his surprise return to clear the ring! Jade and Marti Belle attack Brooke and Rebel before the opening bell. Jade sends Rebel face-first into the apron before rolling her into the ring for Marti Bell. Marti Bell dominates the returning Rebel until tagging out to Jade. Jade continues the Dollhouse advantage with a series of stiff kicks. Despite her efforts to mount a comeback, Rebel remains grounded. Jade and Marti Bell exchange rapid tags, leaving Rebel reeling, reaching for the tag to Brooke. Brooke enters the match after Jade misses a dropkick. Brooke capitalizes on her momentum and ultimately turns a powerbomb attempt from Jade into a facebreaker. Having regained her composure, Rebel wants back in; Brooke makes the tag while Jade is vulnerable. Rebel misses a leg drop from the ropes and Marti Bell storms back into the ring. The Dollhouse double teams Brooke before putting Rebel away with a double chokeslam! Post-match: The Knockout's Champions, Taryn Terrell climbs into the ring and says that playtime with the Dollhouse isn't always fun and games. Taryn says she's had a little playtime of her own – with Gail Kim's family. She tells Gail to stay tuned. Backstage: The BDC plots against Team Angle. They note that Homicide won't be available; Eric Young says he's got a partner in mind. Ethan Carter III makes his entrance with Tyrus. EC3 says that the button ("EC3 2015") on his lapel represents on nation under EC3. He says that while he tries to remain conservative with his words and liberal with his fists, the Top 5 rankings are presenting him with a problem. He demands to know why he's not the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Mr. Anderson interrupts, wielding a chair. EC3 says they're done. He thanks Mr. Anderson for coming and he and Tyrus leave the ring. Anderson challenges and taunts Tyrus on the stipulation that if he wins, he earns a match with EC3. Tryus demands a referee. As soon as Tyrus slides into the ring, Mr. Anderson's attack is on. Tyrus battles back quickly, using his size advantage to power through Anderson with ease. Tyrus lands a furious set of punches before planting Anderson with a splash. Tyrus drops a few elbows across Anderson's throat before making his first pin attempt. Anderson's quickly out, to which Tyrus responds with a back breaker of sorts and a second pin attempt. Again Anderson's out and finds himself poised for a Mic Check, but Tyrus counters. Tyrus powerbombs Mr. Anderson and when EC3 brings a chair into the ring, he's ejected from ringside. The crowd chants "We want Ethan!" as Tyrus turns from the distraction into a Mic Check! Magnus takes to the ring, saying he refuses to apologize for attacking James Storm. Dressed to compete, he calls out the leader of The Revolution. Storm's music hits, but "The Monster," Abyss answers the call instead, saying there are consequences for Magnus' actions – and those consequences are coming from him. Magnus and Abyss collide ringside with Magnus commanding the early interaction. Abyss smashes a baking sheet across Magnus' forehead, allowing him to take that advantage away. Abyss tosses an assortment of BBQ related items into the ring including the BBQ Pitmasters grill, tongs, baking sheets and a tray stand. He smashes the stand across Magnus' back, but for his efforts, he's met in the groin by a pair of grill tongs! Abyss is reeling, hanging onto the ropes when Manik interferes. Magnus catches the springboarding Manik and powers him to the mat with a slam. Then, using the top of the grill, Magnus pummels Abyss, first with a face-shot followed by body shots. Abyss is down when Khoya rushes into the ring to assault Magnus with his walking stick. Magnus falls to the mat and Manik mounts him for a series of rights. Manik and Khoya double team Magnus, setting him up for a chokeslam from Abyss. The Revolution stands tall over Magnus. Bobby Roode and Davey Richards open the bout. Richards drags Roode to the mat for a scissor choke hold. Roode breaks the hold and both men reach their feet to square off again. Richards tags out to Eddie Edwards. Edwards and Roode lock up. Roode slaps on an arm lock and brings in Austin Aries. Aries comes off the turnbuckle onto Edwards' arm. Then he applies a hold of his own that Eddie Edwards rolls through into a scissor choke hold. Aries positions a headstand and kicks up to his feet. Edwards and Aries square off. The Wolves exchange rapid tags, while maintaining an arm lock. Aries counters a whip from Richards into a headlock. Eddie Edwards tags himself into the match and when Aries comes off the ropes for Richards, he's met with a drop toe hold and a knee to the back of the head. Roode rushes into the ring only to suffer a similar fate. The Wolves charge at him with back-to-back elbow shots before sending him to the mat and out of the way. They refocus their hunt on Aries with a modified Force of Nature. Edwards makes the cover; Aries kicks out. Edwards appears to be headed for the top rope when Roode takes a cheap shot, sending Edwards to the outside. Aries flies over the top rope and connects with a shot to Edwards that sets him up for offense from Roode. The Dirty Heels isolate and double team Eddie Edwards. Roode distracts the referee, which in turn causes the tag between The Wolves to go unseen. The Dirty Heels continue their assault on Edwards, breaking only for a cheap shot that sends Davey Richards off the apron. Roode whips Aries toward Eddie Edwards, but he counters with a boot to the midsection. Then Edwards counters Roode with a back elbow to the face – and he finally makes the tag to Davey Richards! Richards furiously takes down both of The Dirty Heels. He throws Roode into Aries and then lands a dropkick that sees Aries inadvertently DDT Roode. Richards and Aries trade forearm shots, but a high knee from Richards earns him a pin attempt. Aries is out quickly and Richards comes back with a spinning kick that Aries counters with a discuss forearm. Aries comes off the ropes only to be met by a Wolves double team. The Wolves set up for the Force of Nature, but Roode pulls Richards from the ring and Aries counters a powerbomb into a hurricanrana, sending Edwards outside. Roode poses The Wolves in front of the guardrail and Austin Aries connects with a suicide dive! Roode rolls Davey Richards back into the ring, setting him up for a missile dropkick from Aries. Roode whips Aries towards Richards in the corner. Aries lands a running dropkick. He sends Richards into Roode; Roode hoists him up for a powerbomb, but Davey Richards rolls through and gets a surprise three count! The Wolves take round one! Backstage: Drew Galloway addresses his teammates in The Rising. He says that Kurt Angle's team only has two spots and that he, as the leader will have one, as will Micah. He apologizes to Eli Drake, assuring him there are more battles to be had. Backstage: The Dollhouse is situated on a bed, telling secrets. Taryn says "In the spirit of pillow talk," she has a story for her friends. Marti Bell and Jade excitedly reply in unison, "Doll friends forever!" Taryn says that while Gail Kim was working out in the ring, she spent some quality time with Gail's stepdaughters. Then, more importantly she says, is what she plans on wearing later for Robert, Gail's husband. Taryn vows to show the world. Backstage: James Storm reprimands The Revolution for triple-teaming Magnus. Storm says he didn't ask for that, telling them that this is between him and Mickie James. The Dollhouse re-enters the Impact Zone for Taryn to talk about playtime with Gail Kim's family. Taryn delivers her catchphrase, "This is our house, the Dollhouse." Taryn claims to know how much the fans love to be teased. She says the Dollhouse creates fantasies, but that it's all they'll ever be – a fantasy. Taryn claims to be more than a Knockout and a wrestler because she's creating something special. Then, she invites the fans to take a look at something really special – pictures of her time with Gail's stepdaughters. Taryn says that she and the girls had a good time, but that it's nothing compared to the time she's going to have with Gail's husband, Robert. She demands the lights be lowered, for a spotlight to shine and for the crew to hit the music. Taryn strips off her robe to reveal her seductive lingerie. Taryn prances around the ring before taking center stage and demanding the music be cut. She goes back to her story, saying that what happens next will be ... Gail Kim interrupts! She says Taryn has made this personal and crossed the line. Marti Bell takes the mic and asks Gail why she's so serious and why she's interrupting the Dollhouse story time. She asks Gail if she wants to play. Gail yells at Taryn, telling her to prove she's the better Knockout and champion – in the ring. Taryn comes back with, "I think it's time the whole World knows their little Gail is nothing compared to me – even your husband knows that." Gail slaps Taryn and takes on the Dollhouse. The Dollhouse retreats. BroMan Bro-down: Jessie Godderz vs. Robbie E Jessie and Robbie E fist bump at the opening bell. They lock up and Robbie rolls through into a cradle to secure the win. Post-match: Jessie grabs the mic and says nobody wants to see a five-second match. He asks Robbie to restart the match. Robbie agrees and that match restarts. The former tag partners fist bump again and lock up in the center of the ring. This time, Jessie powers Robbie to the mat. Jessie flexes – and when he moves back toward Robbie, Robbie kicks him in the knee and rolls him up for the pin. Post-match: Jessie says Robbie beat a man who wasn't ready. He says that his tights weren't even tied – and that he wasn't ready. Jessie says he needs one more chance, that the final contest will determine who the best BroMan was. Robbie agrees to a third match and Jessie ties his trunks. Jessie and Robbie lock up – except this time, there's a loud counting coming from the fans. They're counting the seconds in the match!!! Robbie E lands a flurry of offense, much to the surprise of Jessie. Jessie grabs Robbie's tights and sends him face-first into the turnbuckle. He follows it up with a dropkick and an eye-rake. Jessie taunts the fans who counter his taunt with, “47...48…49…50” Jessie moves in for a clothesline, but Robbie counters into a crucifix pin! Robbie E takes the third match in just under – or right at, one minute. Afterwards, Jessie screams that he's not losing like that. He smashes the mic against Robbie's face and screams, “Get up Robbie!” Jessie throws the referee out of the ring and then he press slams Robbie E over the top rope! Jessie grabs a chair and places it around Robbie's head. He screams “I’m the better BroMan” as he drives the chair into the ring post! Robbie collapses. Backstage: Kurt Angle gives Team Angle a pep talk. Backstage: Eric Young rushes up to The BDC with the fifth man of their team. Low Ki shoves the camera man to keep it a secret. Backstage: Mr. Anderson has a friend constructing a confine for Tyrus. The rules of Hardcore War: Two men from each team start the match; every 90-seconds, a new member of either team will enter. Once all ten competitors are in the match, the bell will sound and a single pinfall or submission earns the victory. Low-Ki and Drew Galloway start the Hardcore War, each wielding a steel pipe. Galloway is disarmed, but dodges a swing from Low-Ki. They brawl to the outside, where Galloway commands the advantage by sending his opponent into the guardrail. Galloway drives in a series of chops before dropping Low-Ki onto the rail and then bouncing his face off the apron. Galloway connects with a stiff right as Kenny King enters the match. King drops Galloway with a spinning kick that permits The BDC a numbers advantage and double team assault. Galloway does his best to fend them off, but Low-Ki and Kenny King prove too much as Micah rushes to ringside with a nightstick. Micah assaults King and leaves him lying ringside. The Rising members dominate Low-Ki. When King re-enters the fray, The Rising divides to conquer. Galloway suplexes Low-Ki as Kenny King grabs a bar and begins choking Micah. Galloway makes the save and Eric Young comes to the ring! Using a trashcan lid, Eric Young quells The Rising. Galloway's hung upside-down from the turnbuckle. Young places Mica atop the turnbuckle holding Galloway and repeatedly smashes the lid across both men's bodies. Eric Young stomps Galloway's midsection before climbing the ropes to execute a superplex to Mica. Mica tries fighting back, which brings The BDC members forward. Galloway sits up, grabs Young and releases him into a throw suplex from the turnbuckle! Mica is superplexed into The BDC in the process! With all of the Hardcore War participants down, Kurt Angle makes his entrance. He takes out Eric Young and Low-Ki before dropping Kenny King with three German suplexes! Angle and Young meet ringside to continue their brawl. MVP and Chris Melendez are the next entrants in the Hardcore War. Bodies fly everywhere in and around the ring until Bram makes his entrance as Team Young's surprise competitor. Bram plows through Drew Galloway and Mica before climbing into the ring to assist MVP with a double team on Angle. Bram then shifts focus to help Low-Ki assault Chris Melendez. They throw Melendez over the top rope and that's when “The Destroyer” Lashley makes his in-ring return! Lashley drives Bram into the ringpost as the opening bell officially sounds! Eric Young attempts an assault from behind, but Lashley connects with an early spear! Kenny King becomes Lashley's next victim when he's powered down with a slam, but the numbers provide distraction. MVP attacks Lashley with a kendo stick. Lashley wrestles the kendo stick away from MVP, but MVP connects with a big boot and a pin attempt. Lashley counter's an Overdrive attempt from MVP with a close-range spear! Bram rushes up from behind to rake Lashley's eyes and for the Brighter Side of Suffering! Mica connects with a running power slam to Bram, but he's met with a springboard neckbreaker from Kenny King. Drew Galloway nails a huge running kick to Kenny King before launching himself over the top rope into a cluster of men including Low-Ki, MVP, Eric Young and even Mica! Angle then launches himself off the top rope with a crossbody taking out an even larger, mixed-team group of men. Eric Young and Chris Melendez meet in the ring. Young rakes his eyes, but Melendez powers through Young with a series of clotheslines and a big boot. Melendez attempts a back body drop, but Young counters with a piledriver for the win! Post-match: Eric Young attempts to rip off Chris Melendez's prosthetic leg. The ref tries to intervene, but Young delivers a stiff right before removing Melendez's leg! He appears ready to use the prosthetic against Melendez until Angle makes the save. Young begins to retreat, but changes his mind, opting instead to assault Angle with the leg! He wraps the prosthetic around Angle's throat and screams, "Say I quit!" Results ; ; *The Doll House (Jade & Marti Belle) (w/ Taryn Terrell) defeated Rebel & Brooke Tessmacher *Mr. Anderson defeated Tyrus (w/ Ethan Carter III) *The Wolves (Eddie Edwards & Davey Richards) defeated The Dirty Heels (Robert Roode & Austin Aries) In Match 1 of the Best Of 5 Series For the Vacant TNA World Tag Team Championships *Robbie E defeated Jessie Godderz (Match 1-(:21)) **Robbie E defeated Jessie Godderz (Match 2-(:30)) **Robbie E defeated Jessie Godderz (Match 3-(1:10)) *Beat Down Clan (MVP, Kenny King & Low-Ki), Bram & Eric Young defeated The Rising (Drew McIntyre & Micah), Chris Melendez, Lashley & Kurt Angle in a Hardcore War Match. Commentators *Josh Mathews *Mike Tenay Ring announcer *Christy Hemme *Jeremy Borash Image Gallery May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00001.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00002.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00003.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00004.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00005.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00006.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00007.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00008.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00009.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00010.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00011.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00012.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00013.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00014.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00015.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00016.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00017.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00018.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00019.jpg May 15, 2015 iMPACT.00020.jpg External links * #565 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2015 television events